


I Can Explain

by MoonOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female/Female Rivalry, Kissing in the Custodian's Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things Mikasa couldn't understand about Annie: Why all the boys drooled over her, and why she was always trying to out do her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note about AU headcanons: Armin and Christa are step siblings. Nanaba is Armin's mom and Mike is Christa's dad. This gets brought up once or twice in the fic, and I didn't want to confuse anyone! Also Mikasa and Eren are Levi and Hanji's foster kids, but that's a little more ambiguous here. Sorry if I cause any confusion!

Mikasa did not intend for a lot of things to happen, including finding herself in a janitor's closet making out with her rival. 

It had started out as a fairly normal day in October. Mikasa got up, showered, got ready for school. Her foster parents dropped her and Eren off at school. The two met up with Armin in the hall. All was going well until the two boys could not stop drooling over one Annie Leonhardt as she walked by.

“I don't get what you two see in her.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

Eren sneered. “Oh come on, she's the hottest girl in school.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “I've never seen her wear anything but plain white sweatshirts and her volleyball uniform and she keeps her hair in a messy bun. I didn't know that's what you guys considered 'hot'.”

Armin shrugged his shoulders. “Well, she's pretty you have to admit it. And the way she carries herself,   
she's confident and ya know...stuff.” When Armin can't think of an eloquent way to phrase something, there's an issue. 

Mikasa shook her head. "Whatever." 

Eventually the trio headed to their respective homerooms, Mikasa and Armin off to Mr. Shulz's room and Eren off to Mr. Boussard's. 

Mikasa's first class of the day, English with Ms. Ral, was where things really started to go sour. Ms. Ral lead a class discussion on The Fountainhead. Mikasa found the book to be terribly boring but she participated anyways. Yet every time Mikasa spoke, Annie had to counter her arguments. If Mikasa said Howard's actions couldn't be justified, Annie had to say they were, and Annie had to always bring up that that was what the author intended. 

“It's a book, the reader can interpret it for themselves.” Mikasa countered.

Annie gave a smug smile. “No one knows the book like the author does.” 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. Now she was just trying to be difficult. “You're missing the point of the discussion, it's about what we, the readers, think, not about what Ayn Rand intended.” 

“Well, I guess I just think the same way as Ayn Rand.”

“Of course you would.” Mikasa left out the 'you selfish bitch' part. 

“Mikasa, Annie, that's enough for today.” Ms. Ral warned. “This is a class discussion, not an argument.”

Mikasa muttered an apology to her. Annie did not.

This always happened. If Mikasa got a 95 on her essay, Annie had to get a 96 on the next one. If Mikasa brought up a point in class, Annie had to prove her wrong. It was just so frustrating to Mikasa. She honestly could not care about her class rank. Sure, she wanted good grades, but really, she just wanted to live a normal life. She didn't need to be number one in the class an go to an Ivy League school. She just wanted to go to college, get a degree in sports medicine, maybe get a masters in a related field and live the rest of her life in Minnesota near Eren. But there was something about Annie trying to always beat her that just got to her. 

Lunch a few periods later proved to be no better. Reiner was having trouble with his chemistry homework so he sought out Armin's help. As Armin helped Reiner balance chemical equations, Bertholdt found their table and sat down next to Reiner. Mikasa didn't mind Bertholdt sitting with them. He was a little strange and hard to talk to sometimes, but he seemed harmless enough. However, she knew that the presence of the two other boys would prompt Annie to sit with them. And sure enough, she did. Annie didn't talk much at lunch, but still, for some reason, it bothered Mikasa. It bothered Mikasa even more that she didn't even know why Annie's very presence was enough to make her feel something. 

The day was going to end badly of course. At volleyball practice after school, Mikasa couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Annie's body moved with such flexibility and strength, but Mikasa couldn't admire her athletic ability. It fueled a fire deep inside of her. It made her nostrils flare and her eyes grow intense. 

“Leonhardt!” Mikasa called out to her. “You're blocking Christa constantly.”

“I'm getting the ball over the net. What's the problem?” Annie walked over to her captain with her arms crossed.

Mikasa also crossed her arms. “The problem is that this is a team sport. We can't just rely on you when others are just as capable.” 

Annie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the back of her hips. “Fine. I'll back off. Then you can see that you've got some pretty shitty plans for the team.”

Mikasa nodded her head condescendingly. “There's a reason I'm captain, okay?” 

Mikasa still couldn't take her eyes off of Annie for the rest of practice. The way she ran up to the net to hit the ball, how her blonde hair was beginning to fall out of its bun, how her focused her blue eyes where on the ball. 

Shit, she's kind of hot, Mikasa realized. 

...

Mikasa met up with Annie after practice. 

“I just want to know why you're doing this.” 

“Doing what?”

Mikasa crossed her arms. “You're always trying to one-up me. I honestly don't care about being number 1 in the class or captain of the volleyball team. I just want to know why you're obsessed with beating me.”

Annie scoffed at her claim. “Don't flatter yourself, Ackerman. I don't care enough about you to worry about your position.”

“Cut the crap. Everyone knows your 'I-only-care-myself' attitude is just an act. You wouldn't have fawned over Armin so much freshman year.

Annie raised an eyebrow. “Are you so sure? I may have been friendly to him, but I really don't think I would have fawned over him.” 

“You were practically in love with him.”

“Funny, I don't think I would have been in love with a boy.”

Mikasa's heart stopped for a second. A strange feeling overcame her. Was it...excitement?

Therefore, Mikasa's only instinct was to blurt out "Can I kiss you?"

Annie's response must has been a yes, seeing as she instinctively crashed her lips against Mikasa's.

Naturally, you should make out with your rival and find the nearest custodial closet to lock yourselves in.

…

It became a habit, for these two. To meet in the custodial closet and suck face. 

“So I guess you did have an interest in me?” Mikasa smiled flirtatiously at Annie in the dark of the closet. 

Annie gave a low laugh in response. “I guess so.” The two quickly went back to kissing. Mikasa really liked this. Annie was a pain, but her kisses were amazing. Kissing her was energetic but not rough. Mikasa really enjoyed it when Annie would pick of the pace and take control. She would give her multiple quick kisses on the lips and pull her closer around the waist. Annie enjoyed it when Mikasa would give her long, slow kisses with lots of movement in their mouths. 

The two girls could really have gotten used to it.

“Oh my God.” An adult male voice said. 

The girls turned around and saw the head custodian. 

“Oh...hello, Mr. Zakarius.” Mikasa mumbled. Just her luck to be caught making out with Annie Leonhardt, of all people, in a closet. And by of course, Armin's step father. 

He placed his mop and bucket against the wall. 

“Well. I knew there was a reason you the closet smelled like teen angst and rivalry.” 

Annie bit her bottom lip and looked at Mikasa. Mikasa looked down, realizing she was still wrapped in Annie's arms. She quickly broke away.

“So, how are your folks doing, Mikasa?” Mr. Zakarius asked. 

Mikasa's eyes widened at his casual small talk. “They're, uh, fine?” 

He smiled at her and grabbed a dust pan. “That's good. I haven't talked to your dad in a while. He still teaching at the middle school?” 

Mikasa nodded her head and briefly looked at Annie. Annie made a face of confusion in return. 

“Mr. Zakarius,” Annie began. “Aren't you going to...kick us out?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Do you think you two are the first I've caught? Let's see...” he let out a sigh. “Last year there was Hannah and Franz, do you know them? They skipped class to do that. Earlier this year I found Mina Carolina and Marco Bodt. Personally, I thought Marco batted for the other team, but hey, what do I know?” Mr. Zakarius laughs. 

After realized she was a little disheveled from the recent make-out session, Mikasa readjusts her sweater nervously.

He smiles at the two girls. “Look, you two are fine, it's after school, so you're not cutting class. I've caught my own daughter in here.” 

“Christa has been making out in here?! With who?” Annie exclaimed.

“Oh shit...I shouldn't have said that.”

…

“I'll see you after practice today.” Annie slyly said as she passed Mikasa in the hall the next morning. 

Mikasa offered a smile back. She turned back to her brother and her friend to see...their disapproving faces.

“What was that about?” Eren asked.

“What?”

“That 'I'll see you after practice today' thing from Annie!”

Oh shit.

“I can explain.”


End file.
